


All shall love and despair

by glossary



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Dark Fairytale, Foursome, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossary/pseuds/glossary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought falling in love was like breaking a bone – a sharp crack, and a moment in which pain was so hot and white it didn’t feel like pain at all. Then that moment passed, and everything hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All shall love and despair

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Все будут любить меня и бояться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916217) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> this is a jakink fill.

She thought falling in love was like breaking a bone – a sharp crack, and a moment in which pain was so hot and white it didn’t feel like pain at all. Then that moment passed, and everything hurt.

“She told me a story once. She said it was a fairytale,” said Kalique. She couldn’t have said why she raised the topic – all four of them were in bed, and while Titus lazily humped her hip they both watched Balem eat out the sleeping woman – hardly the time for idle chatter. Titus laughed against the hollow of her throat.

“Did she,” he said. “I remember those fairytales – she said they were meant for children, and it…” His cock slid over her belly and she petted him lazily, stretching luxuriously. His voice faltered, but he continued seamlessly: “It surprised me. I thought they were savage.”

“Humanity is savage,” Kalique answered, amused. He bit her collarbone, and she made a small pleased sound. “It’s called ‘Sleeping Beauty.’ It went like this: once upon a time, the loveliest girl on Earth pricked her finger with a spindle and fell asleep.”

Titus slid between her thighs. Balem shifted in between Jupiter’s legs and raised his head to look at her, mouth wet and slick and eyes glittering like dark jewels. She ran a hand through his hair, surprisingly kind – there was a distance in Kalique, an inability to connect deeply because she disliked emotional pain and all it meant. Her obsession with Jupiter was really rather clean, all this considered – it was alright to love her, as long as Jupiter couldn’t love her back. She imagined perhaps that was the source of her brother’s affection as well – her flashes of intimacy (naked bodies meant nothing) were so rare that they seemed precious in comparison with Balem’s raw vulnerability and that insidious capacity Titus had, for twisting them so close that it felt like they were a single heart with three bodies.

Maybe it was for the best. She supposed if they hadn’t ever learnt to share, they would’ve killed each other for the right to kneel between Jupiter’s legs.

Titus said, “Keep going, Kalique.” He fondled her breast.

Her voice came out breathy but even: “This happened because a wicked witch had cursed her, long ago, out of a perceived slight – and since her family knew it would be coming, they built a high tower and put her there when it happened.”

Balem rested his cheek against Jupiter’s navel, watching her – Kalique ached with him sometimes, he just walked around bare-boned and looked hurt when someone stabbed him merely to see the red bloom of blood.

“The girl slept for a hundred years,” said Kalique, and Titus nudged her legs open and slid inside her the way one sheathes a sword (I won’t kill you today), and they lay together without moving, breathing each other’s air – Kalique disliked intimacy because she knew quite well how fragile hearts were but sometimes she imagined she could melt into them and they would be a throbbing monster and every step would be a war from within. “Which is not that long at all if you know anything at all about time – a hundred years, and then a king’s son braved the briars that covered the tower and found her.”

Titus started to rock. Balem reached out to hold her hand.

“He fell in love,” said Kalique, “rather violently, in fact – and he undressed her and fucked her blind and the girl didn’t wake up, not even when he kissed her like he wanted to cut her open from throat to twat and eat her heart while it was still hot—”

Titus fucked her faster. Sweetly, Kalique squeezed Balem’s hand – her free arm curled around Titus’ back, hard enough that it would leave bruises – all of them bruised like peaches. Kalique found it pleasant. She turned her head to nose the spot behind Titus’ ear and kissed his neck, his collarbones, drew a long line down his spine – out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Balem had gripped his cock in a pale freckled hand, not pumping, just holding himself. She twitched once, around Titus, and he puffed a laugh that fell into the hollow of her throat like a gem.

“What happened next?” asked Balem, eyes fixed on her face.

“Lick her again,” she said, hooking her fingers behind the ear she could reach and pushing him against Jupiter. “Come on. Do it.”

He obeyed. Kalique entwined her arm with Jupiter’s – when she looked at her face she was unsurprised to see her golden-skinned cheeks flushing slowly, pink her bosom and her ears and tears gathering in her long, long lashes – like coins held in a fist, meant for a wishing well.

But she was asleep, and she wouldn’t wake up – so Jupiter didn’t cry, and she didn’t wish. Kalique kissed her mouth, feeling the hot weight of Titus’ stare on them like a burning blanket.

“Next,” Kalique said, without moving away from Jupiter – as if she was narrating to their queen instead of to her brothers, “next the king’s son left and the sleeping girl became fat with child. It grew inside her, for months on end – the king’s son came back again and again to love her, so he saw what happened. Finally, the girl gave birth, and the pain was so great it lit a spark under her sleep that made her open her eyes and the first thing she saw was the king’s son, watching curiously as the baby cried.”

She paused, trying to catch her breath. Titus’ strokes were slow and deep inside him – she gripped his hip to push him closer, putting her legs around him. One of her knees knocked into Jupiter’s – that small touch heated Kalique up from the inside. Of course love was like breaking a bone, Kalique thought, feverish with longing, of course it was – love was pain and grief was the anchor of missing love and someday this trip would end, they would reach their destination and Jupiter would wake up (she’d found stasis an acceptable compromise to ReGenX), and Kalique still would have won because Balem hadn’t been the only one to eat Jupiter out. There’s power in sex, and there’s power in love – and those two were so easily confused…

“Balem,” Titus said, “fuck her. Get up, and fuck her.”

Usually Balem would eat crushed glass rather than obey an order from Titus – but this was Jupiter’s bed, in the stasis room – a room with a white ceiling and a white floor and a wide floating bed where they all lumped together like puppies and had sex like beasts – and the usual rules didn’t apply. Kalique thought, if Titus had a little more patience, he could perhaps be as dangerous as herself; he had that maliciousness needed to survive. Balem existed because he didn’t want to be away from Mother.

“Do as he says, darling,” said Kalique, and had the pleasure of seeing Balem wordlessly straighten and lie atop Jupiter, staring at her face – he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her face and kissed her savagely, sinking into her the way a wrecked ship might sink into the ocean –

“What happened then?” Titus murmured, soft. They were both watching Balem, and Kalique supposed it excited him about as much as it excited her because she felt him harden further inside her pussy, and he pumped faster. “In the story. Tell me what happened in the story.”

“Well,” Kalique said, and blinked slow like a cat, “well – the girl saw the king’s son and he told her what happened, who he was – and maybe she liked it, maybe she liked it quite a bit because Jupiter said she –,” a gasp – whenever Kalique said their Mother’s new name it was like setting off a firework, “the girl fell in love, or in lust – and the king’s son married her, I gather…”

Titus laughed for a long time. “What do you think?,” he asked her, his eyes bright. “Do you think Jupiter will marry us when she wakes up?”

Kalique smiled at him. There was no talking then, because Balem’s breath started to catch in that way that meant he was about to come and Titus fucked her harder and the only thing Kalique could do was hold on. She found herself to be perfectly lovely but she couldn’t deny that sometimes she wished she had been born male as well, the best to profane Jupiter with – she stared at Balem’s cock and imagined it was hers. That would be nice, she thought dreamily – and then Balem’s back bowed and he was utterly still and that made Titus hold his breath, intent eyes fixed on his brother as much as on Jupiter – and Kalique came, and so did Titus: with a muffled _Jupiter_ against the valley between her breasts. The only thing Kalique felt at this was relief, that someone had finally said the name she’d had caught in her throat like a needle for so long the pain was heartbreakingly familiar.

 


End file.
